


Between High and Low

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [34]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Fast Forward Slow Burn, Morgan twins x Reader, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, threeway, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Arthur and Thorne, the legendary twin enforcers of the Van der Linde gang, have set their sights on you, the new member. How will you deal with two men who want you for their own?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522
Comments: 35
Kudos: 203





	1. Meeting the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> A year ago, I offered to write @mrskrazy anything. Only recently has a request been made, and I am happy to make good on my offer. So for you, my darling, a smutty fic with double the fun! Takes place in an AU in 1898, north of everything in game.

“Who’s that?”

“Who’s  _ she _ .”

“Whatever. Answer the question.”

Arthur sighed. Thorne was impatient, headstrong, and dumb as bricks. Granted, he wasn’t much smarter, but he sometimes wondered how Thorne was the older twin. “She was rescued by Hosea and Lenny while they was robbin’ some fellers out near Big Timber. They had her all tied up, and when Lenny offered to take her home, she said she had nowhere to go. So they brought her here.”

“Tied up, huh?”

Arthur smacked Thorne in the gut. “Don’tchu be thinkin’ about that.”

Thorne laughed. “You can’t tell me you weren’t thinkin’ it too.”

Arthur grumbled.

“Don’t deny it. You got the same cravin’ I do, you just try to act civilized.” Thorne walked past him towards the new girl. “I don’t have such proclivities.”

Arthur immediately got up and followed him, not wanting him to frighten the poor thing.

***

You had been here for three days, trying to adjust to your new life. Hosea and Lenny had brought you here after you had been kidnapped. 

As an orphan in St. Denis, there wasn’t much fun to be had while scrounging for scraps to survive. You had fallen in with a group of kids and teens who made their living stealing from anyone who walked by and looked too dumb to be paying attention to dirty orphans in the streets.

But as you got older, you could not dodge and weave through the streets as you had been able to before. So you had traveled north and taken a job at a local saloon as a dancing girl, making a decent living. For years, you were doing well enough that you could relax and take it easy some nights, reading and writing on your own.

That is, until a few cowboys got a little too rowdy and tried to take you to bed. You weren’t that kind of saloon girl, so when you said no to them for the final time, they decided to kidnap you. They took you back to their ranch, but Hosea and Lenny had been there, robbing the place. After some shooting and chaos, you had begged them to take you with them, and they did so, not questioning your cry for help. 

When they asked you where you wanted to be taken, you thought about it. Not wanting to go back to that town, you told them you had nowhere else to go. Luckily they took pity on you and brought you with them to the gang.

So here you were, cleaning clothes and pans, trying to fit in. Susan was a tiger mother, barking orders and yelling at the other girls, but she also was the first to defend them if any of the men got out of line. Tilly quickly befriended you, teaching you how to clean and cook like they did, and Mary-Beth would ask you questions about your time as a saloon girl. Karen was a great drinking buddy and Abigail was fierce but kind.

Three whole days, and you felt like they had become your family.

The men here were not like some of the men you had seen in the saloons. You were pleasantly surprised when none of them made any advances towards you when you first showed up. Perhaps they were biding their time. Or perhaps Dutch and Hosea had warned them off. They both seemed like the fatherly type, but you could tell that Hosea was sharp and could snap at any of them. They all seemed to listen to him, and you wondered if it was out of genuine respect, or fear.

One man in particular had caught your attention: Arthur Morgan, introduced to you as the enforcer for the Van der Linde gang. He was handsome with a short haircut, parted to the right, and a casual stride that you found your eyes gravitating to every time he was near. His clothing was generally all black, with a vest and button-up shirt, sometimes with a neckerchief. He perpetually had a five-o’clock shadow, even though he shaved just about every morning. 

When you heard a horse come up to camp, you had glanced up to see who it was; you were confused for a moment; you thought Arthur was in camp already, and you hadn’t heard him leave. You shook your head. You were obsessing over a man you had barely known for three days. Turning back to your wash basin, you continued to clean the shirt you had just dunked into the cold water.

Then you heard footsteps coming towards you.

“Hey there, sweetheart.”

You looked up and blinked. He looked like Arthur, except he had grown out a short beard, and somewhat longer hair, parted to the left. You swear you had just seen him with his usual short hair and stubble a few hours before.

And Arthur had never called you sweetheart. Always ‘miss’ or ‘m’lady’. Never sweetheart.

“Um, hello... Arthur?” you said tentatively as you took your hands out of the cold water and wiped them on your apron.

‘Arthur’ laughed heartily. “Call me whatever you like sweet girl, if it’ll make you happy.” He stepped closer to you and kneeled down on one knee next to you. He took your hands in his. “So cold. Lemme warm you up.”

You felt your cheeks grow warm as he enclosed your hands in his big ones, warming them up with gentle rubs. He looked you in the eyes, a flirty smile on his lips. You couldn’t help your heart beating faster, his charm working its way through you.

“Dammit Thorne!”

You looked past ‘Arthur’ and did a double take. Now  _ that _ was Arthur, bellowing as he stomped towards the two of you. You looked back at the man in front of you and raised an eyebrow as you put the pieces together. “So your name is Thorne?”

He nodded. “Sure is.”

“And you’re Arthur’s twin?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I missed you too, asshole,” Arthur said sarcastically as he kneeled down next to Thorne, pulling his hands away from yours. He introduced you properly to Thorne, who tipped his hat to you. Apparently he had been on a job for the past week and had only just returned. 

You nodded politely. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Thorne.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, sweetheart,” he purred, a sexy smirk on his lips. 

You knew he was a bad boy. You knew he wouldn’t be good for you. 

Your body refused to agree.

***

For three months, as you grew accustomed to life with the gang, slowly traveling southwest from Big Timber, you learned a few things about the Morgan Twins.

You learned that they were unstoppable together. The two of them could take on a whole gang ambush and not only survive, but come back with loads of loot from the dead attackers. Sending one was enough for a job, but sending two of them? It was a guaranteed victory.

You figured out that though they were similar looking at first, they had some very clear differences once you observed them. Thorne liked to dress nicely, often disappearing with Javier into towns and coming back with another outfit. He also liked to style his hair a bit, comb his beard when no one else was watching. He also bathed more often than some of the other men. He was much more talkative than Arthur, quick-witted in his responses, sarcastic as hell. He would tease sometimes to the point of cruelty, causing Arthur to knock him out if he overheard his remarks.

Arthur was more down to earth; he cut his hair short, sometimes rather haphazardly, and kept his clothes simple, black and blues, not caring if there was an off color patch in his jeans. He was kinder, more quiet, more contemplative. He wrote in his journal when he had some downtime in camp, and was always willing to help someone with chores if they asked. You noticed he seemed to have a strong sense of loyalty, but it was more to the gang as a whole rather than just Dutch, like Thorne did.

While he and Thorne had quite different personalities, you noticed that they didn’t argue for very long. On the most important things, they were always in agreement.

You also noticed that there seemed to be a passive aggressive fight between Arthur and Thorne for your affections. If Arthur brought you a book on one day, then Thorne would bring you back flowers the next. And you were never left alone with one twin for very long; almost as if they were truly connected, the other twin would show up within the hour, interrupting any possibility of anything happening.

At first, you thought their attention was just out of kindness.

When Mary-Beth started teasing you about having both the boys at your beck and call, you laughed it off. They couldn’t  _ both _ be after you.

Right?

***

On a nice day, late in the afternoon, it was cool and breezy as you finished hanging up the clothes to dry near the river where the gang was camped. Finally ready to wash up and get ready for a relaxing night by the fire, you headed back to camp, only to find Arthur walking towards you.

“Hi Arthur!” you greeted cheerfully, waving to him. He smiled, practically glowing as he came up to you. 

“Hey there, darlin’,” he said.

You smiled. He had recently been calling you darling, and it was starting to grow on you.

“I was wonderin’,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down so his hat covered his eyes, “if you’d be interested in takin’ a walk with me. I know a quiet li’l overlook where we could watch the sunset.”

“I’d be delighted, Mr. Morgan,” you teased, taking his proffered arm and walking with him away from camp.

“So, how’re you likin’ life out here?” he asked after a while.

“It’s good,” you replied. “I feel at home here, and everyone here is so… real. My old life, those women I used to work with, I never felt truly comfortable there.”

Arthur nodded. “That’s good. Sounds like you’d stick around then.”

“Of course. Why would I leave?”

He smiled but said nothing more until he brought you to the overlook.

The sun was setting over the mountains in the distance, throwing reds and oranges across the landscape. The scent of pine trees and fresh mountain air brought you a sense of peace, and you closed your eyes, inhaling deeply.

“It’s so nice here,” you said with wonder. 

“Yer nice too,” Arthur mumbled. You looked over at him, and he immediately turned away, blushing. “I mean, a nice lady like you, stayin’ with a bunch of outlaws… not sure if that’s the life you wanted.”

“I didn’t know I wanted this freedom until I came to live with you.”

You saw Arthur smile and tuck his head down again. Closing the distance between you two, you reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Thank you. This was a wonderful view.”

He looked up at you and opened his mouth for a moment before closing it and just nodded. He stepped closer to you and reached up to touch your face.

The sound of footsteps distracted both of you, and he immediately stepped back. You cursed your luck.

“Hey you two, what’re you doin’ out here?” Thorne asked, a smirk on his face. Oh, he knew what  _ he _ was doing out here.

“None o’ yer damn business,” Arthur groused.

Thorne promptly ignored him and marched right up to stand in between you two and stared at the view. “Wow, this is some view. Arthur, why the hell didn’t you tell me about this place?”

“Fer this very reason,” Arthur grumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothin’.” He turned to you. “Guess we better take you back before Grimshaw yells at us.”

Thorne followed the two of you down the path. “Right, I was supposed to bring you back. Susan noticed that the little lady over here hadn’t brought the washing basin back to her.”

You sighed. You knew you were in for a verbal beat down when you returned to camp.

At least you made a nice memory with Arthur. It was worth it.

***

A couple of days later, you were sitting in front of the campfire on your own, writing in your journal. Most everyone else had gone to sleep, but you wanted to take advantage of the quiet time to write without being bothered. Arthur had picked up a small journal for you on his last excursion, and when you had a moment alone, you tried to write something. You often wrote about the past, of your times in St. Denis, but tonight you were writing about the moment you shared with Arthur on the overlook. As you heard footsteps coming from behind you, you slowly closed the journal and looked up.

Thorne smiled as he sat down next to you. “Good evenin’, sweetheart,” he said smoothly. He had never stopped calling you sweetheart, even after he had learned your name. “How’re you feeling’?”

“Feeling alright,” you said tentatively. “Why? You need someone to help you rob a place?”

“No, not tonight. I was thinkin’, maybe you’d like to take a ride under the stars. Know a place where you can see the whole sky.”

Camp was in a forest by a river, and you very rarely went into town at night. You hadn’t had much time to explore the area.

“Sure,” you replied. "Let me put my book away."

Slipping your journal under your bed roll, you walked over to the horses and found Thorne patting his horse. He mounted up and held his hand out to you, a soft smile on his face. He helped you up as you clambered on behind him. 

“Hold tight, sweetie,” he said, making sure you were holding onto him before he took off, speeding up as he made his way up the mountain paths, through twists and turns that forced you to cling tightly to him as you rode further up. You looked around as the trees started to give way to boulders, and soon you saw the mountain pass beginning to reach its peak. 

It was then that Thorne took a small detour, picking his way through a narrow path until it opened up on the other side to reveal the valley below, and the night sky stretching out for miles around. The stars streamed across as if someone had splashed paint across a canvas, each point of light sparkling like a diamond.

Thorne got off his horse and helped you down, keeping a tight grip on your hand as he led you closer to the edge of the cliff so you could get a better view. You weren't close to the edge at all, probably at least six feet away, but Thorne's hold on you made you feel like he wasn't taking any chances. 

Looking up at the stars, you marveled at how beautiful it was. With the lights in St. Denis, and even the small town you were in before the gang took you in, the night sky was never like this. “I grew up in the city. Never realized I had never seen the sky, the real sky, until now.”

You felt Thorne caress your cheek with the back of his fingers. "The wonder on yer face… I'd do anything fer that look."

You turned to him. He was close, so close that you could see the scar on his lower lip. His hand cupped your cheek, and you tilted your head into his touch instinctually, as if it was what you had always done. Leaning in, Thorne glanced down at your lips before his own parted, hungry for a taste. 

"There ya are."

Thorne closed his eyes and cursed under his breath before he stepped back from you, letting his hand fall from your cheek.  _ Next time _ , he mouthed to you before turning around to Arthur. 

"You better have a damn good reason-" 

"We're packin' up camp. Locals are startin' to get suspicious of our location. Time to move on."

Thorne immediately turned serious. "Alright. We'll come back now."

You watched Arthur turn his horse around and leave while you and Thorne got onto his horse and followed after him. 

"How'd he find you?" you asked.

"He showed me this place first," Thorne replied. "He wanted to show it to you, but I got to ya first." He looked back at you and winked before turning away. 

You chewed on that bit of knowledge all the way back to camp. 

***

On the road once more, you stayed with the women in their wagon on the journey. When you reached the new area, you helped to set up camp, and after finding yourself alone with Tilly, you told her about both incidents. She laughed and confirmed that yes, they were both after you now. While you were a bit overwhelmed by the revelation, it helped that Tilly had known both of them for almost five years now.

“I’m just glad it’s you,” she said when you had asked if the Morgan twins had ever gone after the same woman before you. “There was another woman before you… she was just using them against each other to get them to buy her things or do favors for her. Useless hussy,” she spat. 

“Oh,” you said, unable to think of anything to say.

“That’s all in the past,” Tilly said, changing subjects. “What’re you goin’ to do about the two of’em?”

You shook your head and stared up at the sky. “I don’t know. What  _ can _ I do? I honestly don’t know if I could choose one over the other, I like them both.”

When Tilly was silent, you looked over at her. Her smile was feline-like, shrewd and calculating. 

“Wha… why are you looking at me like that?”

She tittered. “Oh, nothing.”

“No, no, you tell me!”

Tilly let out a belly laugh, filled with pure joy. “I ain’t sayin’ a word!” She quickly got up and scampered out of your reach as you tried to pull her back. “I got to cook now! Good luck with them!” she shouted over her shoulder as she ran to Pearson’s cooking tent.

“That was a terrible excuse!” you yelled back at her, a smile on your face.


	2. A Dream Doubled

Four months had passed since you joined the gang, and you had just finished setting up the last tent. The gang had moved south, settling near a small town called Sheridan. It was small, beautiful, and a major hub for travelers; fantastic for making money in not-so-legal ways.

As you were about to take some clothes down to wash by the river, Arthur and Thorne came up to you. Together.

“Hey darlin’.”

“Hullo, sweetheart.”

You smiled at them both. “Hey there, gentlemen. What can I do for you two?”

They glanced at each other for a split second before Arthur stepped forward. “Would you come with us to town? You been a great help to us, and, well, we’d like to treat you.”

Caught off guard by their question, you sputtered. “I, um, well…” You looked down at your basket of clothes.

“The clothes can wait, sweetheart,” Thorne said, moving closer and taking the basket from you. “We won’t take no for an answer.”

Arthur slapped Thorne in the arm.

“I mean, if you really don’t want to, I guess we’ll just go on our own, but I really don’t want to have a nice dinner with just Arthur.”

You laughed. “Alright, you twisted my arm. Let’s go.”

***

Arthur was riding steadily up the path to the mountain town, with you holding onto him. Thorne looked incredibly annoyed, having lost the paper-rock-scissors match you had spotted them having before you joined them for the ride to town. Wanting to tease him a bit, you looked over at Thorne, making sure he made eye contact with you.

And then you lay your head against Arthur’s back and winked at him. You were a former saloon girl after all. You knew how to flirt.

Thorne’s eyes glowed and he snarled.  _ You’re goin’ to pay for that _ , he mouthed to you.

Making a kissy face at him, you almost missed Arthur’s comment.

“Don’t tease him, or he won’t go easy on you.”

You just laughed, not knowing what that would mean for you later.

***

Dinner was wonderful. Having the two of them charm you with stories of their childhood misdeeds and both of them asking to have a turn with you on the dance floor was like some kind of selfish dream come true. You had grown very fond of both of them, but you knew a difficult decision was in your future. You couldn’t have both of them. At some point, they would ask you to choose. You wondered if it was better to not have to choose at all, to just let them both go. Your heart cracked and your eyes began to tear up at the thought.

“What’s the matter, darlin’?” Arthur asked, seeing you grow silent.

“N-nothing,” you said, quickly getting your emotions under control. Determined to enjoy tonight without any thought for tomorrow, you grabbed your beer and took another swig, using the motion to swallow your fears about the future.

Thorne, sensing your need to be distracted, touched your arm. “Why don’t we go for a nice walk, get some fresh air.”

Arthur chimed in. "I’ll go get us a room. It's pretty late now."

They led you out of the restaurant, and as Arthur headed to the hotel, Thorne led you down the road and onto a small walking path until the two of you reached a small cliff overlooking the nearby creek. It was beautiful, with the moon shining over the water and the soft sounds of the creek babbling over the rocks. 

“It’s so beautiful up here,” you said quietly.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

You turned to Thorne. The way he was looking at you, like he wanted to eat you up, made you shiver with desire.

Which meant you knew that Arthur would show up to interrupt anything else Thorne might have to say.

You turned away from him and looked up at the stars, trying to steady your heart. All these vivid thoughts of getting a room, a single room, with both of them… you shook your head. You had a dirty mind. Filthy. They probably just wanted to save money by sharing a room.

Thorne took two steps closer, his broad chest bumping into your shoulder. His hand rested on the small of your back, the heat easily passing through the thin cloth of your blouse. You shivered again, but not from the cold.

“Yer lettin’ her freeze,” Arthur said as he walked up to the two of you.

“She won’t be cold for long,” Thorne muttered.

Arthur came up on the other side of you, trapping you between them. He gently took your hand. “Let’s get you back to the hotel, warm you up some.”

You nodded, following them docilely. As Arthur placed your hand onto his arm and walked you back to the hotel like a gentleman, Thorne trailed behind the two of you, looking around, on the alert for any trouble. You glanced at Arthur, who was also watching his surroundings. You’d like to think that they were protecting you specifically, but you quickly let go of the selfish notion. It was because they were trained fighters, outlaws who could handle anything, and they knew how to stay alive.

As the three of you reached the hotel, you realized that they hadn’t really bickered at all this night. Something was up.

“Why don’t we get you a bath,” Thorne said as he came up to you, caressing your arm. “Our treat.”

You weren’t innocent. Well, you were physically innocent, but you knew things. Not all saloon girls were as discerning as you and had taken customers after hours. They would gossip with each other afterwards, and you heard plenty about the act, just had never gone all the way yourself. And you had bathed a man before, picking up extra work at a hotel as a bath girl before you joined the gang. You weren't ignorant of a man's anatomy. 

But the thought of having the Morgan twins giving you a bath… You had to breathe deep to calm your racing heart. It was probably just them buying a bath for you at the hotel, not them physically giving you one. 

But you could dream.

"Alright," you said. "A bath sounds lovely."

Arthur opened the door for you and guided you inside the hotel, his fingertips brushing along the small of your back. He tipped his hat at the desk clerk as he led you upstairs to the hotel room.

You could hear Thorne requesting that a bath be brought to their room, and you wondered at the cost. Surely there was a bathing room downstairs that was easier to use? You looked over at Arthur, who immediately shook his head, knowing you were about to ask.

“Don’t worry about the price, darlin’. We’re treating you tonight.”

You swallowed. Something was definitely up.

***

You watched two men carry hot water buckets to the bathtub on the other side of the grandiose hotel room that Arthur had rented for the night. Sitting on the settee by the window, you sat next to Arthur, who was quietly writing in his journal. Thorne was leaning against the wall, watching the two men fill the tub. You and Thorne would quietly talk about the meal you just shared and favorite dishes in general, but you knew he was talking just to keep you from thinking too much about anything else.

“That should be it,” one of the men said, looking at Thorne expectantly. 

He sighed and flipped the man a quarter. “Thanks,” he mumbled, glaring at the men as they left, quickly shutting and locking the door afterwards. Then he turned to you, a fiery look in his eyes. 

Arthur finished his writing and closed his journal. Turning towards you, he stood up and held his hand out to you. Taking it, you stood and followed him to the tub. Standing before the steaming water, you looked back at the twins, who were stepping away. They set up the wooden room divider to give you privacy.

Part of you was relieved, part of you was disappointed. Too timid to ask them to stay, you sighed as you started to take off your clothes. Taking off your shoes and stockings, you could hear them removing their gun belts and gear. Unbuttoning your blouse and your skirt, you draped them over the divider. You removed your drawers, and as you placed them with your other clothes, you heard their footsteps coming closer. Your heart pounded faster.

“Can we come around, sweetheart?”

“Um, sure,” you answered hesitantly. Dressed only in your chemise, you knew this was inappropriate.

When they both came into view, dressed in just their short drawers and nothing else, you decided you didn’t care about being inappropriate. Smiling at the two of them, you felt yourself grow wet as they came closer, sandwiching you between their almost bare bodies. Arthur stood before you, his eyes traveling up and down, taking in the sight of you as his hands caressed your arms. Thorne came up behind you, his hands coming to rest on your hips, his head dipping down to kiss behind your ear.

“You tell us when to stop, darlin’,” Arthur whispered, his face so close to yours.

“Otherwise we won’t,” Thorne rumbled. His lips grazed down your neck before he lightly bit the junction of your neck and shoulder.

You gasped when Thorne bit you. “Don’t stop,” you moaned.

Arthur’s hands cupped your face as he narrowed the distance and kissed you. His kiss was gentle, slowly coaxing you open as his tongue flicked at your lower lip. You moaned softly, and you heard Thorne behind you groan. 

“Sweetheart, you keep makin’ sounds like that, and I won’t last,” Thorne muttered. He slipped the chemise off your shoulders, pushing it down your body, his hands exploring your exposed skin. Holding your hips, he pulled your body against his, his hips grinding against the curve of your ass so you could feel his excitement.

“My turn,” he growled as he pulled you away from Arthur, who stepped back and let go of your face. Thorne gripped your jaw and turned your head towards him before devouring you. His kiss was so different from Arthur’s; if Arthur was a campfire, warm and inviting, then Thorne was a firestorm, forcing his tongue into your mouth and taking you passionately, his other hand cupping your breast, his finger and thumb teasing your nipple as he ground his shaft against you.

“Be gentle with her,” Arthur chided.

“Sorry,” Thorne said as he let go of your jaw. He kissed your temple. “She’s just so delicious, I can’t control myself.”

Arthur drew you out of Thorne’s embrace and helped you into the tub. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” As you sat down in the tub, he sat on the edge and helped you clean your hair, his hands massaging your scalp. You closed your eyes and just enjoyed the sensual feeling of his fingers on you.

When you heard Thorne sit on the other side of the tub, you opened your eyes and watched as he lathered up the soap and started to stroke your chest and shoulders.

“We’re goin’ to make you nice and clean,” Thorne murmured as his hand went lower, stroking your belly, the heat growing as he moved down to your hips. His dark turquoise eyes burned with lust as he watched you writhe under his touch. “You’ve wanted this, right?”

You nodded.

“Both of us?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, both of you” you answered truthfully.

“Naughty girl,” Thorne chuckled. “But I like naughty girls.”

As Thorne sat back and ran his fingers lazily up and down your arm, he watched Arthur finish with cleaning your hair. Then together they moved further down the tub, their hands reaching down to massage your legs and feet, taking their time to work out all of your tense muscles. It was heaven. You leaned back and closed your eyes, enjoying being pampered like this, wondering if this was a dream.

“Sit up, sweetheart,” Thorne said, his hand guiding you forward towards one end of the tub.

You moved as he directed, then felt one of the twins get into the water behind you. His hands gripped your hips and lifted you into his lap, and you felt his naked shaft against your rear. You gasped at the size.

You heard Arthur laugh softly beside you, which meant you were sitting in Thorne’s lap. You opened your eyes when you felt Arthur stroke your breasts, taking his time to tease and pinch your nipples. You squirmed under his touch.

Then Thorne’s fingers skimmed along your inner thighs. “Spread your legs, sweet girl. Have to clean all of you.”

You bit your lip as you did what he said, spreading your legs under the water. 

“Good girl,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss your cheek, his beard brushing against your skin. He slipped his fingers through your folds as he nibbled on the shell of your ear. Your hips moved on their own, grinding against his fingers and his cock beneath your ass.

His hand gripped your hip tighter. “Don’t move,” he growled. “Or this’ll be over before it begins.”

You stilled as you gripped the sides of the tub to steady yourself. His fingers found your clit and began stroking you steadily, your breaths becoming erratic as he pushed you higher and higher to your peak.

Arthur had not stopped touching you as he watched you get fingered by Thorne.

“Oh, oh my god,” you moaned as you felt a wave building up inside of you.

“That’s it darlin’, let go. Give in to that feelin', let it take you away.”

Like a kettle overflowing, your climax took you, a burst of hot pleasure rushing through your veins. You couldn’t stop yourself from jerking your hips upwards, your grip on the tub tightening as you nearly screamed, if not for Arthur’s hand quickly covering your mouth to keep you from alerting any neighbors.

You felt Thorne’s hand on your ass, his fingers moving along the divide of your rear as you caught your breath. 

Arthur let go of your mouth, a wide grin on his face. “That was beautiful to watch,” he said, looking at you in awe.

“Felt good in my arms,” Thorne added. He let you rest for a few more minutes, idly stroking your sides as Arthur went to get two towels for both of you. They helped you out of the tub and Arthur dried you off. Then he worked on drying your hair while Thorne quickly scrubbed himself clean. Once he was out and dried off, your hair was dry enough that it wasn’t dripping everywhere.

“C’mon,” Thorne said as he wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up. You saw Arthur get into the tub to clean off as Thorn carried you away to the bed.

***

Setting you down on the soft sheets, Thorne immediately flipped you over and pulled your legs over the side of the bed. As you started to get up, he splayed out his hand on your back and kept you down.

“You stay there, alright?”

“Why?”

“I told you. Yer goin’ to pay for teasin’ me earlier.”

His hand caressed your backside.

Then he spanked you.

You yelped. “Thorne!”

He only chuckled darkly as he caressed you again, the reddened skin more sensitive, before spanking your other cheek. “Two more, sweetheart.”

Two more spanks. Two more soft caresses in between each spank that burned, your skin becoming oversensitized.

You panted, the spankings almost too much for you. Just when you thought he’d let you up, you felt his fingers playing with your slit.

“Seems like you enjoyed that,” he said arrogantly. Letting go of your back, he flipped you over again and tossed you so far across the bed that your head was almost off the other side. He crawled after you with a predatory look in his eyes. “You ready fer me, sweetheart?”

You swallowed. Were you?

Thorne didn’t give you much choice as he took hold of your knees and spread your legs wide open. Kneeling between your legs, he lined up his thick cock and pushed forward, your body already wet and willing to take him in. He leaned down, taking your head in his hands. “Eyes on me,” he growled as he slowly penetrated you.

You could barely breathe as you felt his girth fill you, his body covering you, his eyes hypnotizing you.

“Lemme see her too,” Arthur said.

You looked over to see Arthur, freshly bathed and naked, walking closer to you before kneeling next to the bed. Thorne let go of your face, pushing himself up to let Arthur caress your cheek. With Thorne’s cock taking you, Arthur leaned in closer. 

“Tell me you want this. Tell me you want  _ us, _ ” he murmured.

“Yes, yes, I want both of you!”

Thorne slammed his hips the rest of the way inside of you just as Arthur kissed you, swallowing your cries. He pulled back and watched your face as Thorne started to fuck you, sitting up on his haunches so Arthur could play with your breasts.

“Yer our little darlin’ now,” Arthur said, the tone of possession in his voice sending shivers through you. “We’ll take real good care o’ you.”

Thorne hummed in agreement as he pounded you into the mattress. “Fuck, yer so tight, I can’t get enough of you.”

“Move aside,” Arthur growled as he got onto the bed, practically shoving Thorne out of the way. You giggled softly as Thorne pouted and pulled himself reluctantly away, letting Arthur settle between your legs. He wrapped his arms around you as he entered you, holding you close and nuzzling you gently. His hips slowly moved, making sure you were alright before he thrust deeper. 

“Darlin’, you feel so good,” he mumbled before he kissed you, stroking your face as he rolled his hips. “Can’t wait to feel you let go around me.”

You gasped as he rolled over onto his back, his hands moving up and down your back as he kissed your neck and your shoulders, sitting up to suck on your breasts as he encouraged you to ride his cock. You moved your hips, giving in to your selfish desires and reached down to rub your clit.

“That’s it, there you go. Find yer pleasure,” he whispered as you rode him hard, your hands on his shoulders as he lay back down and held your hips.

You were so lost in your passion that you hadn’t noticed Thorne coming back onto the bed until he started to caress your ass. When he found your rear entry, you bucked forward, unused to the contact. His fingers were covered in something slick, and he began to push one digit inside of you.

He shushed you when you yelped in surprise, his hand covering your mouth. “Keep it down, sweetpea. We’re making you ours, so just enjoy it.” He pushed his finger in further, working you open as Arthur’s cock slowly moved in and out of your pussy, keeping you distracted as Thorne pushed a second finger in, getting you ready for him. 

As your muscles relaxed and became used to his intrusion, Thorne leaned forward and wrapped his arm around you, gripping your shoulder. He pulled you into his chest and kissed your cheek sloppily, his lips against your skin. 

“Yer goin’ to take my cock in yer ass, girl,” he murmured.

Pulling his fingers out, you felt Thorne pushing the head of his cock past your ring. He filled you slowly, taking his time with you. 

Arthur reached up to caress your arms. “Breathe, darlin’. Breathe.”

You took slow, deep breaths as Thorne slowly took you, until his hips were flush with your rear.

Then the twins began to fuck you in tandem; as one filled you, the other pulled out, and together they made you lose your mind as Thorne grabbed your breasts roughly, squeezing your nipples hard before letting you go to dig his fingers into your hips, letting Arthur kiss your breasts. He playfully licked your skin and nipped at your neck.

“I… this is… too much…” you panted as you felt your mind slowly lose its grip on reality.

“Come for us, darlin’,” Arthur coaxed, reaching down to thumb your clit.

“Do it,” Thorne ordered, his breath heavy in your ear. “I know you love being filled with our cocks, dirty girl. Show us how much you love it.”

You swear you saw stars as you came, the pure bliss shooting through you, the best, greatest high that you would always and forever be addicted to, now that you experienced it. How could you ever go back to anything else?

And still, the twins pumped their cocks into you, moaning your name as they filled your ass and your pussy with their spend.

Thorne collapsed beside you as you fell on top of Arthur. For minutes, or perhaps hours, you weren’t sure, the three of you lay on the bed, sated. You felt like you were floating, slowly coming back down to earth.

You vaguely felt the two of them move around, one of them picking you up and tucking you under the sheets. You felt both of them sandwich you in between them as you fell asleep, surrounded by warmth and love.

***

The morning sun stabbed you in the eyes and you turned around, burying your face in the nearest chest.

“Hah, she takes after you,” Arthur said, laughing. He was already up, half dressed, packing your bags.

“You’re an abomination, wakin’ with the sun the way you do.”

You giggled at Thorne’s jab at Arthur’s morning habits. Then the events of last night came back to you like a wall of memories slamming into your brain, and you gasped softly.

“What is it?” Thorne asked, immediately wrapping his arms around you protectively. Arthur reached over Thorne and placed his hand on top of your head to pet you soothingly.

“Was last night real?” you asked meekly, looking up at Thorne and then past him at Arthur. “Are we… are all three of us… together?”

Thorne turned his head to look back at Arthur, who glanced down at him and nodded.

“Darlin’,” Arthur said softly. “Last night was the real thing. We want you to be with us. If you’ll have us both.”

“We came as a pair into the world,” Thorne continued, “and we wanted to have a woman that’d accept us both.”

You nodded. “I love you both. I’m so glad you didn’t make me choose. I would’ve just left if I had to pick.”

Both Thorne and Arthur surged forward to hug you.

“We love you too, darlin’.”

“Ain’t no one gonna take you from us, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. I don’t know why I wrote so much for this, it was supposed to be just a quick threeway, but then some damn plot came out of nowhere and delayed the smut until the second chapter… Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, @mrskrazy!


End file.
